


Jealousy

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seokkwan, hansoon, seungkeon, slight seokboo, soonsol, vershi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol becomes jeaous of how much time Soonyoung spends with Jooheon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another soonsol fic for all you soonsol shippers out there.

Hansol has finally reached his breaking point and it’s all Monsta X’s fault. Yes, it was their fault that Hansol is sitting in a chair practically brooding (not that he would admit to doing so). Seventeen and Monsta X were currently rehearsing their performance for an award show that would be held in a few weeks. At first, Hansol enjoyed spending time with the other group, they were their friends after all, but suddenly Hansol had started to hold a grudge for them, and he didn’t feel that way about all of the members in Monsta X, but a certain Lee Jooheon in particular.

 

Ah yes, Lee Jooheon, Monsta X’s rapper of the group. Hansol doesn’t know why he holds a grudge for the guy, but all he knows is that it has something to do with how Jooheon is always spending time Soonyoung. Soonyoung of Seventeen, not Monsta X, so Hansol doesn’t know why Soonyoung would rather spend time with Jooheon than with Seventeen, or even better Hansol himself.

 

Hansol’s too busy brooding to notice Seungkwan approaching him. “If you glare any harder, you might burn a whole through Jooheon’s forehead,” says Seungkwan as he takes a seat next to Hansol.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” says Hansol as he huffs in his hair.

 

“Oh please Hansol, I can practically spot your jealousy from a mile away,” replies Seungkwan as he looks over to Jooheon who’s teaching Soonyoung his lines in Rush.

 

“I’m not jealous. It’s just Soonyoung is fraternizing with the enemy!”

 

Seungkwan laughs at the comment, but Hansol finds no humor in what he’s said. “It’s not funny!” he says hotly, while Seungkwan’s trying to compose himself.

 

“Fraternizing with the enemy?! Seriously, Hansol. They’re our friends!” says Seungkwan as he laughs in between words.

 

“Yeah, well… Soonyoung should be focusing on his own members. If he wants to learn someone’s lines in a song it should be us! Hell, if he wants to learn how to rap in a song, I can teach him!”

 

Seungkwan rolls his eyes at Hansol’s reply. “Little Hansol’s got his first crush,” laughs Seungkwan as he speaks in a baby voice.

 

“Awww, my baby Hansol is all grown up now. Look at you,” says Seungkwan as he pinches Hansol’s cheeks. Hansol’s face flushes as he smacks Seungkwan’s hands away from his face.

 

“I’m not a baby. We’re the same age, Seungkwan!” says Hansol as he takes a peak over a Soonyoung whose laughing at something Jooheon said.

 

‘ _Tch, what’s so funny. I could have said it ten times better,’_ thinks Hansol as his eyes meet Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung gives him a small smile. Hansol looks away quickly before he can see the confusion written all over Soonyoung’s face.

 

“You totally have a crush.”

 

“It’s not a crush!”

 

“Are you seriously denying it?!” says Seungkwan as he turns his whole body to Hansol.

 

“Yeah, I never said I liked him like that,” says Hansol defensively.

 

“He’s like a brother to me.”

 

At that point, Seungkwan makes a gagging sound. “Ewww, don’t say that!” he says as he scrunches his nose up.

 

“Why not?” says Hansol as he looks once again at Soonyoung. This time Jooheon’s no longer in sight and Soonyoung looks up from his phone as his eyes meet Hansol’s again. Soonyoung tilts his head in a questioning glance as Hansol once again looks away.

 

“Because then you would be implying incest. There’s two types of love: brotherly love and romantic love. What you feel for Soonyoung is far more than brotherly love.”

 

“That’s not tru-”

 

“The hell it’s not. You keep glancing at him every five seconds. And if you not wanting to punch Jooheon in the face just because he makes Soonyoung laugh isn’t a sing than I don’t deserve to be called cupid.”

 

“No one calls you cupid.”

 

“Yes, they do. Well, it’s a self acclaimed title. But still, You’ve got a crush on Soonyoung,” says Seungkwan as he jabs a finger on Hansol’s chest.

 

“And here I thought you would be rung up on me forever,” says Seungkwan as he flips his non-existent long hair.

 

Hansol laughs at that comment. “Boo, I love you. Don’t get me wrong, but I’m far from liking you romantically. Now, that would be incest.”

 

Now it’s Seungkwan’s turn to defend himself. “Hey! I happen to have lots of people who like me romantically!”

 

“Yeah, if by people you mean Soekmin, then yes you have heaps of people dying for a chance with you.”

 

“S-seokmin, you have no idea what you’re talking about,” replies Seungkwan with a slightly red face.

 

Hansol rolls his eyes at the other’s attitude. It is by far no secret that Seokmin likes Seungkwan. And honestly, Seungkwan’s not to good at hiding his crush on Seokmin as well.

 

“And you call me clueless!”

 

Seungkwan stays silent with a pout on his lips as they stay quiet for a while. Hansol thinks he may have crossed the line but Seungkwan speaks up again.

 

“AHA!” he says loudly as he manages to attract the attention of Soonyoung who’s looking over at them in a curious stare.

 

“You just admitted it!” said Seungkwan loudly as Hansol tries to get him to shut up.

 

“Can you be any louder!”

 

“Yes, but that’s not what we’re here about.”

 

“What are you on about?” asks Hansol. Why Seokmin likes Seungkwan is beyond him.

 

“You just admitted that you liked Soonyoung!”

 

“N-no I didn’t!”  
 

“Yes, you did!”

 

“When?”

 

“You said you weren’t as clueless as me, so you obviously know you’re crushing Soonyoung!”

 

Hansol’s eyes went wide. “N-no I didn’t. I was just-” but there was no use in denying it because it was true.

 

Well, damn.

 

Hansol looks over at Soonyoung who’s once again talking to Jooheon. Hansol narrows his eyes as he huffs in his chair again.

 

“UGH, not this again!” says Seungkwan. Looks like Seungkwan has to do everything in this place.

 

“Look your brooding is now painful for me to watch. On my mark, you go talk to Soonyoung because you’re making the poor guy think you’re angry at him,” says Seungkwan as he stand up.

 

“I’m not angry at hi- wait what!” but his realization is too late.

 

“Jooheon-hyung!” Seungkwan says and walks over to both Jooheon and Soonyoung.

 

“I need your help,” he says as he takes Jooheon over to the other corner of the room, but not before he passes Hansol’s side with a quick ‘No, go talk to him’ before he’s off to another corner. Hansol notices as Seokmin gives Jooheon a jealous look. Nonetheless, Hansol sighs as he slowly gets up and makes his way over to Soonyoung who’s playing on his phone.

 

“Hi, hyung,” says Hansol as he takes a seat next to Soonyoung. Soonyoung looks up from his phone as he gives him a bright smile.

 

“Hey, Hansol!” he says brightly as Hansol’s heart skips a beat. They sit in silence for a few seconds before Soonyoung speaks up.

 

“Are you mad at me?” asks Soonyoung as he frowns at Hansol.

 

“What? No. I’m not mad.”

 

“Are you sure because you were glaring at me the whole time a while ago. Did I do something wrong?” asks Soonyoung as Hansol feels like he’s about to blush.

 

“Uh no, I wasn’t mad. I was just,” Hansol tries to say.

 

“Just what?”

 

“IwasjealousauseyouwerespendinalotoftimewithJooheon-hyung,” says Hansol in a rush.

 

“Huh, didn’t catch that,” says Soonyoung with a confused look.

 

“uh I said that I was IwasjealousauseyouwerespendinalotoftimewithJooheon-hyung,” he says again.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh for fucks sake,” says Seungkwan in the far corner of the room.

 

“Hey says he’s jealous cause you were spending time with Jooheon-hyung instead of you spending time with him!” finishes Seungkwan as he huffs.

 

“Oh,” says Soonyoung simply as he looks back at Hansol.

 

“Is that true?”

 

“Of course it’s true.” says Seungkwan from the corner again.

 

“Seungkwan shut up already,” says Hansol as he grabs Soonyoung’s hand and takes him out of the break room.

 

“Now there’s the Hansol I know,” says Seungkwan, but Hansol’s not about to leave without any retaliation.

 

“Seokmin-hyung, Seungkwan wants to confess his undying love to you as well,” he says as Seungkwan freezes in his spot.

 

Hansol successful drags a willing Soonyoung to an empty rehearsal room as he closes the door behind him.

 

“So-uh you have an undying love for me?” says Soonyoung as Hansol spins around.

 

“H-huh?”

 

“You said that Seungkwan wants to declare his undying love too. TOO,” says Soonyoung with a small smile.

 

“I-I don’t.. I mean I was… Well... you were fraternizing with the enemy so-”

 

“I was what?”

 

“You and Jooheon-hyung!”

 

“What about us,” said Soonyoung as he walked slowly to Hansol.

 

“I saw you two all lovey dovey and all that. What’s so good about him? I can rap too. I can teach you my parts of a song too you know. I can-”

 

“Hansol, are you jealous?” says Soonyoung incredulously. Hansol was too busy ranting to notice that Soonyoung had walked closer to him and had his hands on Hansol’s shoulder.

 

There’s no denying it now. “You know what? Yeah I was jealous! I’m not even going to hide it anymore cause Seungkwan already outed me,” says Hansol as he continues to rant about how Soonyoung never asks for on how to rap from Hansol, and how much he was going to kill Seungkwan for telling on him about his crush.

 

Soonyoung just watched with a fond smile as Hansol tried to get around to properly confess to him.

 

“And because of all that I’ve realized that I do like you, Soonyoung... So would you be my-” but Hansol wasn’t able to finish.

 

“I hope you two are decent cause we’re gonna practice again!” shouts Seungcheol from the room next to them. Hansol frowns as he hears footsteps nearing. He didn’t get to finish.

 

Before the door opens Soonyoung quickly gives a hug and Hansol a peck on the cheek.

 

“I’d love for you to be my boyfriend,” says Soonyoung as the door opens and Soonyoung goes to his place in the rehearsal room. All the while, Hansol’s face turns bright red as he smiles.

 

Hansol spent the rest of rehearsal being scolded by Seungcheol because he wouldn’t concentrate on the dance while Soonyoung bit back a smile.


End file.
